


eichi goes to the dump 8 - mao’s intervention

by circusciel



Series: eichi goes to the dump [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, eichi’s wig flies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusciel/pseuds/circusciel
Summary: i live only to suffer
Series: eichi goes to the dump [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/474151
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	eichi goes to the dump 8 - mao’s intervention

**Author's Note:**

> once again i wrote this in 5 minutes on my computer, enjoy the shitshow.

“i’m worried about eichi” mao announced one day as he looked out of the window of the student council room that overlooked the dump, furrowing his brows as he saw eichi creating a pool of sorts.

“this is how he is” said keito. mao faced him. keito was trying to fill out some papers but his massive fucking man tiddies we’re getting in the way. he sighed in exasperation, throwing the pen down, his breasts bouncing with the aggressive sudden movement. 

mao sighed and sat back down at his desk to resume his duties. he couldn’t help but steal cheeky glances at keito’s supple boobies whenever he could. mao didn’t get much done that day. 

meanwhile at the dump eichi was having his me time. he had created a mud bath from the dump grime. It had taken 3 years of hard work but it was finally done. eichi started on at it proudly as he began to take off his uniform.  
“eichi” said a voice from behind him  
eichi whipped around, now fully naked  
It was rei. how was he alive? eichi didn’t want to question it.  
“rei....” eichi said dreamily. rei is so sexy but eichi would never admit that.  
“I’m here to take what’s precious to you”  
“do not”  
rei swiftly moved past eichi and began to slurp up eichi’s precious mud bath.  
“no..” eichi said sadly “my filth”  
rei let out such a huge belch that it sent eichi’s wig flying  
eichi, now naked and wig-less, let out a banshee screech that alerted mao and keito causing them to rush to where rei’s heinous crime had taken place  
“god I fucking hate this place” said keito, voice muffled under the sheer size of his bobs obscuring his face  
“keito this place is sacred, absolutely no swearing whilst on the dump site” said eichi  
“eichi I swear to g-“  
“Eichi we have all come to the collective decision to close the dump” mao interrupted  
eichi looked shooketh. “b-but my dump..”  
“eichi this place never belonged to you but we just let you vibe here because it meant there was no havoc on campus but now it’s so much worse it’s so cursed eichi the things that have happened here are so unholy and none of us are worthy of god’s forgiveness” mao sobbed

yumenosaki dump site was closed on the 20th of april 2069  
haha nice  
eichi was forcefully evicted and he now sits outside the dump daily wailing to be allowed back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> who knew that in the year of 2020 I would be sucked back into enstars hell. the 2 years away was so blissful i hate it here 
> 
> see y’all in 2021 for part 9! 
> 
> follow my twitter @masspanicdebate


End file.
